


The Wolf's Dinner

by drunkunicorn



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkunicorn/pseuds/drunkunicorn
Summary: Red Riding Hood's walk in the forest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My version of the fairy tail Red Riding Hood.

She’s alone in the dark woods.

She walked slowly, looking around. Examining every branch. Every tree. She wasn’t scared of the dark, she was scared of what’s in it. Her mother warned her not to turn away from the main path but she was so tired. So, when she came across the short-cut she turned there without thinking. After a while the woods got darker and she could no longer see the sun. She started feeling like she was being watched. She could feel someone starring and following her from the ditch but she heard nothing. The feeling never left her. By the time she thought she should’ve gotten to her grandmother’s house the girl heard something in the bushes next to her. Her heart started to beat faster and her breathing became shorter and faster. She tried to tell herself that is was only the wind but she felt no breeze. She continued walking occasionally hearing something in the bushes. The woods had gotten almost pitch black but she knew from looking up that the sun was out. As she walked further along the path, the noise got closer and closer. The girls heart was going wild and she started walking faster. Soon the rustling became so close she stopped, turned around and looked at the bushes. She could feel that someone or something is going to come out and she was prepared to scream and run in necessary. The creature got closer and closer and the girls insides twisted and tensed. She put her foot behind her ready to run and waited to them to come out. It was so sudden the girl jumped a bit but let out a relieved sigh.

It was just a deer. It looked at her and ran across the path. She stood there for a while trying to calm her breathing and her heart. When the girl focused back on her surrounding she felt someone standing behind her. She could feel it wasn’t human and her heart immediately started beating faster again. She felt their hot breath on her neck. It smelled like blood and something dead. The girl didn’t want to turn around but something took over her and her legs moved without her command. She came face to face with a hairy chest that moved up and down. She saw long arms that turned to fingers which ended in long and sharp claws. Curiosity took over so she slowly looked up. She was met with a head of a wolf. Its eyes glowed yellow in the darkness of the woods. She could see teeth sharp as razors with something almost black on them. She looked down and saw the same black thing on its claws. The girl could tell it was blood. She looked up and felt the thing give out one last breath. She knew this was it.

She closed her eyes. The big wolf opened its muzzle and bit in to the girl’s neck. Her eyes shot open and she let out a loud scream that quickly turned in to a gurgling sound. The wolf ripped out her throat and she fell. It threw itself on the ground next to her and bit and tore off her arm. She was conscious enough to feel her bones, muscles, arteries detach from her shoulder. She didn’t scream again. She just starred at the sun above the tree tops and let the wolf devour her flesh. She didn’t feel the wolf embowel her. She didn’t feel how it broke open her ribs and dug to find her heart. It tilted its head back and opened its mouth and held the heart above it, letting the blood drip in his mouth. It swallowed hungrily and then let the heart fall in its mouth. The wolfs sharp fangs easily chewed the muscle. The heart was his favorite. It swallowed the muscle and immediately dug his head in the girl’s torso eating every single organ and drinking every drop of blood. He tore off the rest of the limbs and drank the blood. Full he took the girls body in his arms and carried her to the edge of the woods. He wanted for the humans to find her. He threw her limbs in the direction of the village and then the body up in a tree. The last thing he did was hang the girls red cloak on a branch and then ran back in the woods.


End file.
